


《遥望星轨》02

by WORICKKKK



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORICKKKK/pseuds/WORICKKKK





	《遥望星轨》02

02.

政府楼伫立在莫多星的高地上，下面是一道湍急的瀑布。中本悠太一行被董思成带出去时，对方交给他一个巴掌大的讯号器。

在宇宙中，有很多不确定因素，突然出现的虫洞，未知星球的塌缩，都可能会导致执行任务人员的一去不返。这种小型讯号器只有在最紧急的关头才可以使用，会向指定信号频发射求救讯号。

“如果遇到危险，我会随时支援你们。”董思成转身离开。

左拉星秘书长的办公室现在站着领袖军团两位指挥官。

座位上那人带着眼镜，动作慢条斯理，喝口水才说到：“我在上头面前嘴皮子都磨破了才免了你们责任，早知道这么麻烦就不放他们走了。”

金道英却是一点面子不给，“那还不是你自找的。”

身旁郑在玹忍不住咳嗽两声，整个左拉星敢这么顶秘书长的估计也就这位了。连忙把手里的情报递过去，省得自家这位再给文泰一添堵。

“钱锟昨日发来消息，莫多找到流浪者密谈，具体交易还未探听清楚。”

手指轻轻点着办公桌，文泰一捏着电子情报单看，扫过末尾时，左手滑出办公桌全息屏上的信息投影。

“据我推测，他们是要把Ten找出来。当年的事情我们都清楚，徐英浩至今还在监狱监禁，整个莫多星我们找了这么几年也没有T8的踪影，只可能是Ten带着T8消失，连莫多方面也找不到他。”

三人半晌沉默不语，都在回想这庄谁都不愿意提起的故事。徐英浩，左拉星前领袖军团指挥官，因为男朋友Ten偷走T8，自己葬送前途不说，还被判处终身监禁。Ten却像是人间蒸发一般，再也找不到他。

郑在玹敬礼道：“我会安排下去，尽全力在流浪者之前找到Ten，还原当年的真相。”

左拉星是永昼，和金道英一起回到家时，郑在玹放下屋中所有遮光板，他现在需要好好休息。金道英任由他抱着自己倒在床上，两个人甚至衣服都没换。

他知道郑在玹心里难受，自己又何尝不是？两个人是徐英浩一手带起来的，当年事情爆发后，比起茫然无措和愤怒，他们更难受的是自己多年信仰的崩塌。

徐英浩一直坚信T8不是Ten偷的，他们也只能奉命亲手将他监禁，这么多年的寻找无果，如今有了一点希望，他们当然要全力以赴。

不过休息了五分钟，郑在玹半撑起自己，抚着金道英侧颈便吻了上去，那人双手勾着自己脖子，郑在玹探出舌尖扫过那人上颚，又用牙齿轻轻咬住下唇摩挲。

郑在玹埋在金道英肩窝处，享受着两人片刻的温存。

金道英之前奉命追击掠夺者的小股潜入，对方一直对左拉星的云晶矿虎视眈眈，这次清扫足足持续了一个月，直到今天才刚回来。

手覆在那人后脑，柔顺的黑发带着好闻的香气。郑在玹闷闷的说，“等这件事情结束，我带你去看极光。”

“好啊，我连黑夜都还没有见过，等你带我去。”

流浪者基地八块显示屏上，是他们搜集到的所有情报监控，全星系的监控系统及数据记录云端被黄仁俊翻了个底朝天。

最后找出的数十个画面，被他投放在显示屏上。和李楷灿交叉比对后，被他们发现，这几十个画面其实是两条时间线。

中本悠太躺在自己的摇摇椅上，手里攥着冰啤酒，开口道“哪两条？”

黄旭熙接过他们手里的记录，“一条莫多星酒馆老板，一条在掠夺者基地。”

中本悠太从基地落地窗看出去，掠夺者基地说是基地，实则是一颗不大的小星球。从这里望过去，那里正放着五颜六色的烟花，一片灯红酒绿的样子。

“你们去莫多，我去掠夺者。”

话刚说完，黄旭熙吼道：“你疯了吗！他们没把我们灭了不代表你去了就能全身而退！”

李楷灿走到他面前，也劝说到：“哥，虽然原来的头子被李泰容杀了，但是咱们现在还是虎口夺食，你一个人去我们放心不下。”

中本悠太晃晃手里的讯号器，“不是还有这个吗？”

他站起来拢拢自己的防弹衣，喝完手里最后一点儿啤酒，“两条时间线重合，就说明有两个Ten，一真一假。掠夺者我自己去目标小，好行动，你们就别担心了。”

几个弟弟都回去休息，中本悠太自己站在基地平台上按下讯号器。

莫多星对潜入者的清扫很迅速，董思成在箱子里堵住那两人去路，子弹耗尽之后就是近战搏击。董思成按倒一人后，冷不丁被另一人在胳膊上划了一刀，处理完这两人，讯号器突然响起，董思成几乎是冲上飞船，迅速打开定位器光速飞行。

降落在基地平台上，看见那人拎着两瓶啤酒朝自己招手时，董思成差点气混过去。

那人偏偏还笑的开心，“我当然要试试好不好用，不然死在掠夺者怎么办。”

中本悠太拿出来一瓶愈合剂，倒在董思成胳膊上。那人看着显示屏上的投影信息，心里也有了底。

“你准备自己去掠夺者？”

“你是WINWIN。”

两个人的话答非所问，董思成心里却如被重击，“我不知道你在说什么。”

中本悠太上前拽过他左手，袖子掀上去，手腕处有一个纹身是YW的字幕变形。中本悠太掀起自己的胳膊，有一个一模一样的纹身。

“当年我还在掠夺者的时候，你和金廷祐都是莫多星派来的卧底，你们卧底时易了容貌，我找不到你们在莫多星的具体身份。”

中本悠太走到董思成面前，眼睛里是闪烁的星光，“我带着他们离开掠夺者，一方面是不想再添屠戮，一方面是我从来没有忘记你说过的话，你不想再过这样的生活，我…我已经脱离了。”

董思成任由他拉着自己的手，开口却没有任何感情，“我只是为了任务，你能改邪归正，我很开心。”

中本悠太整个人怔在原地，其实他有想到过这样的结果，只是赤裸裸摊在自己面前时，心里还是像揉进碎玻璃一般难受。

在掠夺者的时间总是昏暗无光，董思成的到来就像是他的救赎一般，刚刚上岸这个人就消失不见，对他的打击可想而知。

他深呼几口气整理好自己的感情，抬头，“一起去掠夺者基地追查吧，反正你也来了。”

董思成沉默片刻点点头，“好。”

李帝努今天在游离星系做模拟演练，罗渽民来当他的对手。突击队正副队长两个人的舰队到达星系中心时，都只剩他们双方的母舰，又是平局。

金道英在训练大楼等待他们回来，两人脸色都难看的不行，李帝努搞不懂罗渽民为什么一定要争个高下，罗渽民觉得自己真是没用到家。

金道英把演练数据传输完毕后就走，他一点儿也不想掺和人家家务事。

训练服被罗渽民甩脱扔在地上，李帝努捡起来还是跟在后面一起回家。刚关上门，就被那人提着衣领按在门上。李帝努的火气蹭地上来，“你发什么疯！”

罗渽民狠狠盯着他，“今天要么咱俩干一架，要么我干死你！”

李帝努把手里的训练服扔到沙发上，握住那人手腕用力起身反压在门上，笑的痞气，“成啊，我看看谁干死谁。”

罗渽民被李帝努按在床上，用尽全力想挣脱，却被顶到敏感点的快感燃尽最后一丝理智。

那人约莫知道罗渽民的怒气从何而来，下身的欲望不断抽送，嘴里的浑话也不停。

“帮你挡子弹那是我乐意，见不得你在我面前出事又不是说你不够强。”

抓紧身下的床单，罗渽民呜咽出声，额头的汗水顺着鬓角低落，李帝努今天做的狠些，他跪在床上大腿有些受不住的打颤。

李帝努握住他的腰，浅浅抽出一点，罗渽民以为自己终于得了空能歇息一会儿，那人又狠劲顶进去，直直撞上敏感点。罗渽民被逼的上半身贴在床上，呻吟声尾音都变了调，对方却还是不放过，又抵在敏感点上磨。

手握住身下这人的欲望，李帝努前后都不愿放过他，快速抽送几十下后，罗渽民后穴绞紧，尽数泄在他手中。

身体爬上欲望的潮红，罗渽民脑子都有些昏沉，李帝努贴着他耳朵笑到，“娜娜，替你挡了子弹，我不一样把你干的说不出话来。”

清理完两人身体，李帝努抱着他满足的躺在床上相拥而眠，枪林弹雨又怎么样，只要罗渽民没事，要他李帝努怎样都可以。


End file.
